


文学之倾塌与陷落

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 洪知秀从来没有被卷入过任何思想的浪潮，也没有被卷入过其下一层的任何情感的浪潮——要解释的话，他从来没有爱上过任何人。
Kudos: 13





	文学之倾塌与陷落

**Author's Note:**

> （不太明显的）18岁年龄差 18岁率×36岁秀（我好畜生啊淦  
（不太有意义的）教子×教父  
屁话很多然后 依然 不要相信我写的任何东西  
没有review过如果有错别字就 （缓缓鞠躬）

  
  
空气里的味道告诉他有人在做爱，于是洪知秀默默地从前门又走了出去，转而从房子侧边的楼梯上了他位于二楼的房间。他庆幸自己今天离开之前关上了窗户，没有听从崔韩率的诱导“开窗透透气”，不然一楼大厅的味道会通过上下贯通的空间进入他的房间。洪知秀并不从心理上觉得做爱的气息恶心——他认为这是一种正常的活动，有时候下了晚课路过小树林的时候也能闻到这股味道，是没有钱去开房，或者干脆就是不想去开房的孩子们在那里享受快乐。基督教的影响在日渐式微，崇尚享乐和放荡的年轻人不管在哪里都在变得越来越多。洪知秀虽然小时候在教堂唱歌，他嗓子很好，是合唱队的一员，然而这也并不意味着他是彻底的教徒，他的性格中仍然有东亚血液所携带的机灵而中庸的基因。他每次都会避开那些场景，尽管场景的缔造者并不在意被人撞见——并不是出于某种心理上的障碍或是羞耻，而是简单地出于生理的原因，没人会觉得精液的腥气好闻。对于这一点崔韩率表示不赞同，他说这是最好的催情剂。洪知秀一本正经地分析：这是因为你通常是性行为中的一方。崔韩率说：不是的，就算我不在其中，我也不讨厌这种味道。  
  
根据洪知秀对崔韩率的理解，这是一句气话，或者说一句挑衅，或者说是一种挑逗。他记得崔韩率小时候对不好闻的食物的挑剔，西方人不擅长处理鱼的腥味，每次还没椅背高的混血儿都会夸张地皱皱鼻子，推开面前的深盘。他的父亲对于他不均衡的膳食十分忧虑，于是洪知秀承担起了给他做鱼汤的任务。他那时候还在读大学，每天下了课回来还要头昏脑涨地处理小孩任性的要求。他遵循着记忆中母亲的手法，灵活地用刀尖剖开鱼肚，去除内脏，然后起油锅稍为煎炸。崔韩率趴在料理台旁边，惊喜地说：“原来如此，缺了这一步。”  
  
洪知秀想，缺了这一步，只要知道了是不是之后就没我的事了？可崔韩率还是百般挑剔，总结下来就是一句话：请让教父为我做鱼汤吧。他们之间的交流一般用英语，所以当崔韩率用他那双浅色的眼睛盯着洪知秀，说出“godfather”的时候，洪知秀总是没办法拒绝。如果用韩语这杀伤力就会大打折扣。然而他们始终称呼对方为“知秀先生”和“韩率”——至少是在家里，只有在外面，比如现在，在课堂之上，洪知秀才会叫他“Vernon”。其实这也不合规矩，按照惯例，大家都会叫学生们的姓氏，然而因为崔韩率如此要求，所以洪知秀也就如此做了，还欲盖弥彰地在第一堂课上说：“我想要拉进和大家的距离，希望以名字称呼各位，各位也请称呼我为‘Joshua’。我们之间更应该是同道的朋友，而非有阶级差异的师生。”适逢自由主义和解构主义成风的年代，洪知秀此举反而受到追捧。  
  
洪知秀的教父身份只有在崔韩率那里才是成立的，包括他自己在内的除他的教子之外的其他人，都不认为他是一个真正意义上的“教父“。洪知秀就读于一所有教会背景的学校，崔韩率的父亲是他的高中教师，教授美术。他们在课上学习文艺复兴时期艺术家们描绘圣经场景的手法，有时需要教一些小作业。崔韩率的父亲对洪知秀很是赞赏，然而洪知秀向他坦承，自己实际上并不是基督教徒，而且在如此宗教化的环境之中，也没有任何要皈依的想法。他认为艺术的美自有其纯洁性和排他性，并不一定与其发展的宗教土壤有关系。他与崔韩率的父亲就这个话题进行了很多讨论，由是成为了忘年交。后来年长者偶然得知洪知秀家境窘迫，父母皆已离世，可能无力承担大学学费而无法升学，执意要供养洪知秀的学业和生活。洪知秀一开始想拒绝，后来还是接受了这份好意，住进了老师的别墅之中。他见证了崔韩率的孕育和诞生，将那捧圣水淋在婴儿的脸上，在它流过睫毛长长的、紧闭着的眼睛时说：“我之后将作为他的教父，引导他，教养他，保护他，守护他。”这更像是一种测试，被中庸之道主宰的测试。他们并不是兄弟，也不是朋友。  
  
崔韩率长大了，理所当然地也没有成为一个虔诚的基督徒。因而这个教父和教子的关系形同虚设——不管是教父还是教子都没什么宗教信仰，然而它背后的禁欲含义却没有被打破。洪知秀认为这是崔韩率坚持不懈诱惑他的原因，他的教子想要打破这份最后的禁欲，他已经不满足于他的父亲和他的教父为他创下的模糊的、中庸的保护层和网，而是想要彻底地、赤裸地去对抗外在的世界。他从小就有如此程度的热情，洪知秀有些惋惜，他的热情可以用在其他更值得的地方，而不是一厢情愿地拿来引诱他。  
  
两个月前崔韩率多了一份新的动力：他考入了洪知秀的母校，洪知秀将作为他的必修课教师教导他至少四个学期。他在讲台之下毫不掩饰地盯着洪知秀，盯着他解开两颗扣子的衬衫领口，盯着他挽上去的袖子下白色的手腕，盯着他西装裤勾勒出来的臀部的曲线。他们住在一起，共用两间房间中间相通的衣帽间。每天早上洪知秀在他面前得体地用衬衫夹固定好衬衫的下摆，再穿上长袜。他一般习惯穿到小腿肚上面一些的袜子，这样就能正好勒住，不用其他累赘的工具藏在裤管之下。裤子是最后才穿的，他细削的双腿钻进黑色的面料之中，藏住了皮肤的颜色，也挡住了崔韩率的视线。崔韩率和学校里其他新潮派一样，每天抓到什么穿什么。往往在洪知秀还在整理袖口的时候他就已经套上卫衣穿上运动裤，坐在换鞋凳上系帆布鞋的鞋带了。  
  
“教父。”他从镜子里盯着洪知秀，“请帮我选顶帽子吧。”  
  
“你的帽子我都不喜欢。”洪知秀不客气地说，“希望你之后可以少买点彩虹色的毛线帽。而且，崔先生，请允许我提醒您——上课的时候务必脱帽。”  
  
崔韩率热爱享乐，洪知秀知道。他高中的时候经常“sleepover”，在他的其他有相同精神追求的同学或是朋友家里彻夜地狂欢。洪知秀并没有试图去劝诫或是阻止过他，但仍然好好地履行着教父的责任：在崔韩率的钱包里放入安全套。他不知道崔韩率的尺寸，估计着买了一些，每个尺寸各放了一个。他当然不会当着崔韩率的面做这种事情，不过假如被撞破，也不会觉得尴尬。他还会检查崔韩率的使用情况，几次下来之后摸清楚了最常被使用的那个型号，之后就开始频繁地购买那个——直到崔韩率冲进他的房间：“知秀先生，可以不用帮我再买安全套了，我自有自己的解决办法。”  
  
洪知秀幸灾乐祸地看着握紧了拳头的教子：“希望你能够注意安全，不过如果韩率想要一个家庭或是一个孩子，我也会支持。”崔韩率的反应是他古井无波的生活里一点小小的乐趣：还没成年的孩子如他所料地陷入了震惊和愤怒，甚至都忘了指责年长者随意翻别人的钱包就气冲冲地离开了。其实洪知秀也是一个性格恶劣的人。  
  
其实洪知秀也是一个性格恶劣的人，不然没有办法解释他为何对崔韩率的挑逗和勾引在无动于衷的同时还能保持纵容的心态。崔韩率在成年之后正式发起了攻势，如同伟大的盖茨比一般在小别墅的一楼召开永不落幕的狂欢派对，那里有世界上一切的快乐，放荡，疯狂和对极致的追求。不过洪知秀并没有闻到过大麻的味道，他怀疑这种味道在他回来之前就已经散去，或是在他回来之后才冉冉升起。崔韩率并不参加派对，有时候他会进入洪知秀的房间，从他的窗口俯视一楼的大厅，充斥着呻吟和酒瓶碰撞和肉体碰撞的大厅。他说：“教父，您没有一点想法吗？”  
  
洪知秀说：“上周布置给你的俄国形式主义文学的课题完成了吗？”  
  
洪知秀不知道崔韩率举办这种宴会的目的是什么，是想要引诱他进入唾手可得的愉悦，还是想要窥探他对这种场景的反应。又或者这只是崔韩率的一种宣告，洪知秀想，现在的年轻人处于前所未有过的茫然，恐惧于自己的边缘化。这种恐惧正在波及到各个年龄段的人，最近教授之中也开始兴起对这种边缘化的讨论（尤其是在STEM教授之中，他们非常在意自己所教授的学科是不是受欢迎）。洪知秀则不处在水波的扩散范围之内，他的世界——文学，语言文字的世界，从很早开始，毋宁说从这个世纪开始，就已经边缘得不能再边缘了。他心安理得地守护着自己的脚下，饶有兴趣地隔岸观火。已经崩塌的东西不能再次崩塌，已经处于边缘的东西无法再被忽视。  
  
洪知秀从来没有被卷入过任何思想的浪潮，也没有被卷入过其下一层的任何情感的浪潮——要解释的话，他从来没有爱上过任何人。他曾经观察过、预想过崔韩率陷入爱情的模样，他假装没有看见少年随手将厚厚的情书塞进垃圾桶，那时候他想，崔韩率会是张狂的混小子，把别人的心情随意拿捏；他假装不知道二月十四日小心翼翼地递来的巧克力的含义，只说为什么是黑巧，他讨厌苦味；那时候他想，崔韩率会是手足无措的孩子，进一步怕逾矩，退一步又觉得太远。最后，洪知秀推开自己房间的窗户，楼下是香槟金色的海洋，最后，崔韩率变成了只用行动大胆无畏地昭显自己浅薄的——先锋？或者是懦夫？在这里下判断就是被落入崔韩率陷阱的表现，因而洪知秀选择不下判断。  
  
他关上窗户，照例看自己的书。  
  
洪知秀给学生们布置了期中作业，因为还是“新鲜人”，所以不要求论文，也不要求学术的语言，只是想让他们简单谈谈自己对文学的看法：究竟其吸引力在哪里？在追求科技进步的当下，学习文学乃至是人文学科的意义在哪里？他在某一个周一收齐了作业，放在背包里，带回去看。  
  
崔韩率在作业里写：The appeal of literature is a kind of sex appeal.  
  
洪知秀披着浴袍敲响了崔韩率的门，他靠着门框说：“Vernon, we need to talk.”教授约谈学生的经典语句。  
  
崔韩率愣了一下，然后很恶劣地说：“需要关门吗？”现在教授们都流行起开着门谈话，以防被告性骚扰，就算是同性也是如此。  
  
洪知秀拽着浴袍走进去说：“关啊，你想让别人看我们做爱？”  
  
他从来没有用过如此粗俗的词句，因而崔韩率突然变得急促的呼吸充斥了整个房间。洪知秀爆发出与他的年龄不符的活力与粗鲁，他张开着腿坐在崔韩率的床上，看他收拾桌上摊成一团的书和稿纸，从抽屉里翻找润滑剂和安全套。他说：“我有义务提醒你，韩率，我不会故意配合你。”  
  
崔韩率头也不抬地说：“我不需要故意的配合。”  
  
这句话绝非夸大其词，高潮两次后筋疲力尽的洪知秀这么想。他本来也想带安全套，这样就可以避免弄脏床单，可是崔韩率拒绝了这一提议。现在空气当中都是他精液的味道，让洪知秀有些难受得头晕。然而也没什么闲心思关注味道，身后的冲击让他他不得不伸出手指抓住床头的柱子，才能避免自己被崔韩率顶得撞到床头。他想开口叫教子慢一点，然而年轻人根本不听他的话，手绕到胸前玩他的乳头，每一次都抽开得很彻底，逼洪知秀向后去挽留他，然后再深深地撞到最底部。洪知秀张着嘴，口水沿着嘴角流下来，在枕头上晕开一片。崔韩率得意洋洋地在身后一遍遍地叫着他：“教父，知秀先生……Joshua老师。”各种敬称轮着来，这时候又懂得用韩语了（除了教父之外），因为上下阶级的差异比及英语明显许多。他这样叫一声，洪知秀就必须丢脸地应一声，不然那只玩弄乳头的手就会绕下去，握紧他湿淋淋挺着的东西，阻止他的发泄。洪知秀气恼地夹紧屁股，崔韩率的声音颤了一下，然后毫不掩饰地大声喘息起来。他的声音比及洪知秀低沉，情动时的声音也不是洪知秀断断续续的呻吟和求饶，而是如同猫科捕食者一般低哑热切的喷吐。崔韩率故意俯下身体，洪知秀受不了地颤抖起来，手都快抓不住柱子——一小半由于进得更深更紧的那根东西，一大半由于崔韩率突然变得真实起来的还带有温度的吐息。热气湿湿地撞在他的耳垂上，洪知秀读过社会科学的研究报告，对于男同性恋者来说，耳朵是特别的性感带。他想或许是心理上受了影响，不然自己不至于狼狈到如此境地。报告中写：我们的受访者表示，女性的耳朵多半掩藏于长发之下，而男性的外露耳朵对于他们来说，彰显了一种性别和性向的自我认同。有一些抽象，但性体验各人不同，没有标准答案——正如同文学，这是崔韩率事后对自己作业的解释。  
  
崔韩率做了两次，小睡过后的洪知秀抱着枕头趴着，懒洋洋地享受着教子给自己的清洁。他说：“今年我正好比你大一倍——烦请之后考虑到我的身体状况。”他又回到了彬彬有礼的文学教授角色。  
  
崔韩率小心翼翼地说：“可以有之后吗？”也又回到了青涩的孩子的角色。  
  
洪知秀说：“你为何想要这样呢？我想和我做爱应该不会很舒服，而且如果你想要体会和上位者做爱的心理快感的话——其实我个人并没有那份闲心思去羞耻或者去愤怒。”  
  
崔韩率的声音在他身后，洪知秀看不清他的表情。  
  
“倒也没什么——只是因为我爱你。”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 我真的婚姻家庭法论文写不下去了谁来就救救我吧


End file.
